Mario Party Forum Style (Adventure)
The game Mario Party Forum Style (Adventure) is a game made up by Dark Boo. This game is a sequel to Dark Boo's Mario Party Forum Style game. Currently, there is no game active but later on this game will be played and more information will be put on here! This game was thought about in December of 2011. Overall Gameplay The main goal of the game is to go to the Boss Room while having the most stars than everyone else. Unlike MPFS, there is no turn limit for this game but at the end of the game, deductions may occur if you take too long to get to the Boss Room. There is always 1 main route to get to the Beginning of the Board Map to the end of the Board Map where the Boss awaits. This MPFS features a new system call Boss Mini-Games. When you enter the Boss Lair, you have to face the boss of the Board Map. Each Board Map has it's own Boss where you must beat the boss to end the game. There are no star spaces, but there are stars on the board you can collect free of charge. Don't collect the ztars because you will lose stars if you do so. There are also some new spaces that will be explained here. Try to collect the most stars by winning mini-games, landing on Green Spaces and getting stars, picking up stars, landing on Mini-Event Spaces and receiving stars and also landing on DK or Lotto. Try your best to gather those stars. This MPFS uses a different item system called Talismans and Amulets which will be explained here as well. Unlike MPFS, everybody will work as a team yet working for themself to show that they are the best. Everybody will work as a team to progress through the board map. There are some locked doors and barred doors. For lock doors, you have to use a key to unlock the door whereas a barred door you must land on a Green Space a number of times or complete a task in order for the barred door to open. There are pit stops where you can stock up on accesories for your progress; ALWAYS STOCK UP! Another addition to MPFS is the fact that there are multi levels each Board Map has a set number of floors where each player must progress from. There may be a range from 2 floors to 6 floors for our players to travel upon. Everybody starts off with 50 coins. At the end of the game, there are bonuses awarded for unlocking doors, opening barred doors, 1st to get to the Boss Room, roadblocks and spaces on the board maps so do not race to the end and think that you are going to win because there is a 90% chance you will not win the game. One last thing, to enter the Boss Room, you must have a Boss Key where you can get that in the Lucky Route or buy one for either 200 coins or 5 stars. Spaces This MPFS brings an assorment of spaces that have different actions. In total, there are 22 different spaces that can be landed on by a player. Some spaces do something real nice and some spaces do something totally cruel. Lotto Space Event There are 100 tickets you can choose from! The prizes range from 1 Mini-Star to 100 Mini-Stars and even the dreaded Purple Stars! You can only buy up to 5 tickets per time you land on the Lotto Space Acceleration / Deceleration Spaces Rates As said before, if you land on this space, you will advance or go back a certain number of spaces. This only effects a player when they landed on the space by rolling a regular die. You advance or go back a set number of spaces depending on what you roll before. If you land on another Accelerration / Deceleration Space, the same effect will take place making these spaces compacted. The rate is listed here: Shortcut / Teleportation Routes Both the Shortcut and Teleportation Routes are shortcuts it's just that Shortcut is the safe shortcut while the Teleportation is the difficult one. You may use either one to progress further in the board map but beware that some of these spaces tend to send you into a loop instead of advancing you Shortcut Route This route is considered to be the best way to travel around the board map fast. You might be missing on some nice things so think about going through the shortcut route. Sometimes the shortcut route exits to a locked door so be sure you are prepared. Also, some shortcuts take to a floor above or underneath so be careful about where you're going especially if there is a junction inside the shortcut route. At times this route will just take you around back to a space behind the space making you go backwards Teleportation Route This route is considered to be the worse way to travel around the board map fast. There are some Mini-Stars that will be in your way for you to collect them and there is a massive amount of Bowser Spaces. There will be Deceleration Spaces that will make you go backwards just to keep you inside the route for the longest. Rolling a high number makes this route less aggravating for you. You just want to enter this route and leave. Usually this route is just to take you in a loop and you should beware it. At times it's the best thing to use... use with caution! Bowser Space Bowser's Events *Reset that player's back to 3 pouches *Spread either 5, 10 or 15 Purple Stars on the board map for the players to collect *Boost door lock strength and make it take 2 keys to open a locked door for 2 cycles Mini-Game Spaces There are 5 different types of Mini-Game Spaces: 4 vs, 1 vs 3, VS, 1 vs 1, 1 vs (Respectively: 4 Player, 1 vs 3, Competition, Duel, Challenge) Landing on these spaces will trigger a mini-game unlike how the previous MPFS where a mini-game starts when everybody go. For further information, refer to the link to the mini-games that is here: Small Keys / Boss Keys In this MPFS, you will need to have Keys in order top open doors to progress further on. If you don't have a key to open the door, you will most likely be caught in an endless loop until your partner opens the door. You also receive a bonus for opening doors at the end of the game. You need the Boss Key in order to progress to the Boss and you will receive an awesome bonus for doing so too. These keys will not be stored in your talisman pouch. You can buy these keys from any Key Store! Stock up on these keys where as you can buy as many as you need Talismans / Amulets Unlike MPFS, MPFS Adv has a new system of items which are called Talismans and Amulets. Talismans has 4 distinct colors: green, red, yellow, and blue. Each Talisman color does a different effect that you can utilize to your full need. Amulets are the powerful items where it has a big effect. These Amulets contain a certain power that makes these Amulets hard to get. You can buy Talismans from the local Talisman Shop yet you cannot buy Amulets. Amulets can only be obtained by landing on a Power Space, Mini-Event, Green Space or Lucky Route. Green Talismans These Talismans only effect the player that uses them. They may effect a variety of things like stars, coins, other talismans, amulets, dice blocks, traps ETC. Red Talismans These Talismans are placed on the board and act like roadblocks. Their effects will initiate when a person (excluding the user) passes it and/or lands on it. This roadblock will disappear once triggered; and whatever that roadblock covered (Blue/Red Space) that space will now be there Yellow Talismans These talismans are placed on the board and act like a space. These talismans effect are initiated whenever an opponent lands on it. These spaces never disappear unless someone covers the space with their own talisman. Also if the owner lands on this space, they will receive 5 coins Blue Talismans These talismans only effect the player that uses them. Unlike the other talismans, these talismans have unique abilities that can help you out significantly. They can boost roadblocks/spaces or even boost your coin count Amulets Amulets cannot be brought like Talismans. Amulets contain a strong power that can alter the game in one turn. You can receive an Amulet by landing on a Power Space or by visitng the Lucky Route. Also you can get it from landing on a Mini-Event or a Green Space but it's not a guaranteed that you will receive an Amulet by completing the task Passable Events These events are passable and do not count towards your dice roll. Often it will be a shop or you collecting Stars or Ztars along the track Boss Battle Boss Battle is a new type of mini-game on MPFS Adventure! This mini-game tests the player's ability to work as a team yet accumulate more points than the other person. As of right now, 0 Boss Battles are played. Try to get the most points in the Boss Battle because at the end, you are rewarded based on your stats. Don't disasterously fail because this may be the point where you make it or break it. You can find the Boss Battles here: End of the Adventure At the end of the Adventure and Boss Battle, rewards are awarded to people who accomplish certain objectives. These objectives ranges from opening doors and Boss Battles. You can find the list here: Future Updates *Mini-Stars will be used instead of Regular Stars *Mini-Stars will be grouped as 1, 3, 5, or 10 Mini-Stars *Teamwork Events will be made *Skip Space will be renamed as Boss Battle Space and will also have a different function (Open the Boss Door and try to land on the Boss Battle Space *Event Spaces will be peratined to the Board Map being played and will make the gameplay even better *Talismans / Amulets will have different activations (The way MP8 has the Candies) *Mini-Games will not allot that many coins *Talismans '''may '''or '''may not '''be all given for someone to buy whenever they visit the Talisman Store (IE the whole list; some talismans will be shuffled for the purpose that people won't spam a particular talisman) *Amulets are still going to be given to the person EVERYTIME they land on Power Space (This is not the only instance where someone can get an Amulet) *Small Keys x10 coins / Boss Key x100 coins *There will be more routes to take instead of 1 main route splitting up into 2 and then eventually coming together like Abandoned Laboratory was made *Barred Doors and Locked Doors will still be in play